


How Bobby Singer Teaches Crowley King Of Hell And Juliet The Hell Hound About Christmas

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, Confusion, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is confused by humans and there "obsession" over Christmas so Bobby decides to tell him why humans are so "obsessed" with Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bobby Singer Teaches Crowley King Of Hell And Juliet The Hell Hound About Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone!!

"Robert what is this??" Crowley asked as he looked through a tub of Christmas decorations 

"Garland" Bobby tells him as he arranges the little village in a perfect fashion 

"Garland as in Judy Garland??" Crowley asks again 

"No! Garland as in Garland" Bobby says and goes back to arranging the village 

"And what do i do with it feed it to Juliet" Crowley says ans points to the large dog bed where the shape of a sleeping hell hound is visible by the sag in the bed 

"No! You use it to decorate with" Bobby says and rolls his eyes 

"Ok! But decorate for what??" Crowley asks and holds up the Garland 

Bobby spins around fast and wide eyed "Your kidding right??" He asks 

"Kidding what?? Robert you are being rather confusing!" Crowley says and then snaps himself a glass of whiskey and a leg for Juliet who eagerly starts to chew on it 

"For Christmas! and anyways i thought we agreed that if Juliet was going to chew on human body parts she does it outside!" Bobby says 

"Fine!" Crowley says rolling his eyes and then snaps the leg away earning him an upset look from Juliet "Later Juliet! The old man is being a meanie again! Besides he's gonna tell us about that silly little holiday humans are obsessed with"

"It's not silly and it's not little!" Bobby says as he sits down in his chair 

"Well you humans are obsessed with it" Crowley says and snaps himself another glass of whiskey 

"You could say that" Bobby says and takes a sip of the beer Crowley snapped up for him 

"Well you human's write songs, books, movies, plays, cartoons, poems about it you decorate for it, make special cookies and have parties, avoided a fruit cake i believe it's called, exchange gifts, and wear the most hideous of sweaters i have ever seen!" Crowley says and snaps up yet another glass of whiskey for him, another beer for Bobby and a rawhide (after a nod of approval from Bobby) For Juliet 

"That is true" Bobby says and sips the beer 

"But why??" Crowley asks 

"I don't know?? But don't forget about the whole Jesus birthday thing" Bobby says 

"I don;t understand that either! Why people make such a big deal about the birthday of the brother of the two over grown pigeons who are fucking your nephews" Crowley says and this time snaps himself up a glass of wine 

"Your not very religious are you" Bobby asks 

"Robert i'm the king of hell" Crowley says and downs the wine in one gulp 

Bobby sighs "Let me explain it this way. Christmas is a time where people get together with friends and family exchange gifts, talk about how they thought the year went and discuss what there gonna do for the next year we calling it making a resolution" Bobby says and then is snapped up another beer 

"You mean like that song Cas insists Dean always play 

Bobby laughs "The song is called We Need A Resolution and there is some similarity" He says 

"Ah!" Crowley says 

"But otherwise do you think you got the hand of this Christmas thing??" Bobby asks 

"Yes! But i don't like the customs and traditions you humans have!" Crowley says 

Bobby smirks "There might be one you like" He says and then pulls out a fake mistletoe and walks over to Crowley 

"I doubt that!" Crowley says and then Bobby presses his lips to Crowley's 

"What was that??" He asks after Bobby's pulled away 

"Christmas tradition the people standing under the mistletoe have to kiss" Bobby says 

Crowley smiles "That one i like!" He says and pulls Bobby into him kissing him again 

Juliet gives them what they like to call her "Get a room" growl but they just ignore her and keep kissing despite the fact the mistletoe is now on Bobby's living room floor 

THE END


End file.
